


Appetizer

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Post-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: They're all stranded in the same house.  Therefore, Teddy and Lily Luna have to settle for an appetizer of sorts.





	Appetizer

**Title:** Appetizer  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairings:** Teddy/Lily Luna  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 904  
 **Summary:** They're all stranded in the same house, sharing the same bedroom. Therefore, Teddy and Lily Luna had to settle for an appetizer of sorts.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to any of the characters, nor am I making any money off of this story.

 

Teddy scowled as he watched the heavy snowfall. He had wanted to spend Christmas alone with Lily, but she had convinced him to go with her to the Potter Cottage in northern Scotland. Now, he was stuck in the cottage with two other couples. It's not that he hated them; in fact, he loved them. Harry was his godfather, and Ginny helped Andromeda with him when he was a child. Then, there was James and Lily's namesake. James was his father's best friend during Hogwarts.

Still, there were things he wanted to do with Lily Luna, things that would make her blush, and her parents scowl. Of course, they would be hypocrites, given how much _they_ still loved sex. But Lily Luna wasn't a little girl anymore. She was his wife, and she deserved some marital affection of the bedroom variety. He had been counting on his Christmas holidays to give her some.

"Something wrong, Teddy?"

He turned and saw James leaning against the doorway. Without waiting for Teddy to respond, James said, "I know that look on your face."

Teddy smirked. "I don't know what you mean. I'm not impersonating anyone."

James laughed. "That's definitely your mother's sense of humor, although I can hear some of Remus's influence in that remark. No, I mean you want to have sex with my granddaughter."

Teddy blushed. Why did her grandfather have to be so blunt?

James winked. "I know, I know. An old man like myself shouldn't think of my granddaughter like that. Can you imagine how Lily reacted when she had caught Harry and Ginny for the first time? I thought she would die of a heart attack." He walked into the room and put a hand on Teddy's shoulder. "I know how you feel. When Lily and I really started getting serious with our relationship, we had to spend the holidays with Petunia and Vernon."

Teddy laughed at the scowl on the other man's face. "Don't compare yourselves to them. You're much better company."

"I should hope so. But like I said, I don't blame you for wanting some alone time with Lily Luna. Do you think Lils and I like having to share a room with our son and granddaughter? Don't like my wife fool you. She still has her needs and lets me know," James said.

Teddy thought he should probably steer this conversation into safer waters. "Don't worry. I'll make sure Lily Luna and I are good company." _He won't try to make it obvious about what he wanted._

James sniffed the air. "It smells like dinner is ready."

Teddy's stomach growled. "Can't wait."

******

Teddy could feel his wife's eyes on him as they ate. He knew she wanted to be alone with him. Despite her request to spend time with her family, even she hadn't expected the severity of the storm. Ginny cleared her throat and turned to him. "Teddy, how's Auror training?"

"It's rough, Ginny, and I know Harry isn't giving me any favors," he replied, earning a small smirk from his godfather for that remark. "But it's satisfying."

"And Lily Angel, how is it at St. Mungo's?" Ginny asked her daughter.

"Busy. For some reason, people pick this time of year to have magical illnesses or injuries," Lily Luna replied. "I know they can't help it, but it seems like that at times."

Ginny laughed. "It could be worse. You could have been Madam Pomfrey when your father was in school. I hear he landed himself in the Hospital Wing so often that McGonagall is going to name it the Harry James Potter Hospital Wing."

The others laughed while Harry scowled. "I wasn't that bad."

His wife laughed. "If you say so, dear." James and Lily shook their heads.

Teddy was about to speak, when he felt a nudge on his foot. He turned to Lily Luna, who indicated she needed to talk. "Would you excuse us for a minute?" Without waiting for a response, they left the table and hurried to the master bedroom.

As soon as he closed the door, Lily Luna kissed him. He knew they didn't have a lot of time, so he settled for what he could get. He spun her around so that she was pressed against the door. Breaking away, they feverishly undid each other's belts, sliding their pants, skirt and underwear to the floor. Teddy grinned as he lifted her up, using the door to help support her.

As much as he would have loved to hear her moan, they weren't that far away from the dining room, if one could call it that. So, he kissed her to silence her as he fucked her hard and fast. He would have loved to take it at a much slower pace, but they didn't have the time right now.

He soon emptied himself into her, then let her down. They readjusted their clothing and went to rejoin the others. He could feel their suspicious looks on him, but it didn't matter. What he just had was merely an appetizer, and he wasn't talking about the food. He couldn't wait for the main course later that evening. It would be difficult, but he was the son of a Marauder and his godfather was the son of another. He was sure he could find a way if he put his mind to it.

The End


End file.
